Le prix de l'éternité
by Calixtos
Summary: Des siècles après la Quête de l'Anneau, le mal refait surface sous forme d'une peur qui s'immisce dans l'esprit des habitants d'Arda. Une elfe à l'éducation humaine, un roi trop attaché à sa forêt, une terre isolée de la Terre du Milieu… et Morgoth. Quand l'avenir de plusieurs peuples repose sur un être insignifiant et le plus puissant des souverains.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde, il y a quelques temps j'ai débuté une fanfiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, qui se mêle tout aussi bien au Hobbit et au Silmarillion.

Je ne suis pas sûre de la continuer mais peut-être qu'en la publiant et en ayant des retours, j'aurai de nouveau un peu de courage !

Je tiens également à dire qu'avec du recul, je me rends compte que c'est niais et ça se rapproche du Mary-Sue, mais tant pis, j'ai envie de partager mon travail. Ah et aussi : l'histoire est très complexe et la présence d'incohérence est fortement possible donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous soyez perdus, je ne suis sûrement pas très claire.

Disclaimer : Je tiens à rappeler que la Terre du Milieu ne m'appartient en rien et que M. Tolkien doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant le massacre que j'ai fait de son œuvre. Mais nous sommes sur FanFiction donc on peut (presque) tout se permettre…

* * *

 **Prologue**

Les flammes s'élevaient férocement dans l'encre de la nuit, elles consumaient une barque en bois de chêne, dans laquelle reposait un corps sans vie. L'embarcation s'éloignait doucement, emportée par les flots d'une mer sombre. Le ciel sans étoiles semblait endeuillé et toute la forêt s'était tut. Sur la rive des centaines d'elfes se recueillaient en silence, les mains posées sur le cœur. Nature et ellon s'étaient accordés dans la plus belle des harmonies pour l'inhumation d'un des leurs.

Un elfe se tenait légèrement en avant, sans bouger, la tête haute et les lèvres serrées. Sur sa tête était posée une couronne de lierre dans laquelle s'enroulaient des fils argentés. Dans ses yeux de glace se reflétaient les flammes du navire. Son regard indéchiffrable se perdait dans le brasier. Il ne cilla même pas quand des ellith (elfes femmes) se mirent à chanter, brisant doucement le silence. Leurs voix s'élevaient dans l'ombre telles des lamentations. La barque n'était plus qu'un point lumineux à l'horizon où se rejoignaient ciel et mer, puis son éclat vacilla avant de s'éteindre avait-t-elle dépassé la limite du visible ou bien le bois avait été entièrement consommé par le feu ?

Alors que l'aurore arrivait timidement, les elfes se retirèrent dans une dernière procession en laissant l'ellon à la couronne seul. Celui-ci s'approcha de l'eau et ferma les yeux pendant que les oiseaux de nuit et les grillons reprenaient leur éternel chant. Un ellon surgit des bois et s'approcha de lui. Dans un geste gracieux il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son congénère qui se retourna d'un bond.

\- Seigneur Thranduil, veuillez excuser mon indiscrétion mais le décès de Dame Isil n'a que trop repoussé les affaires urgentes du royaume, le peuple a peur, son avenir est incertain. Nous avons plus que jamais besoin de vous, murmura l'ellon d'une voix sûre.

\- Si ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche d'un autre, je l'aurais puni pour son impudence mais venant de toi Galion, je ne peux que t'écouter car en tant qu'échanson de Eryn Lasgalen (Vert-bois le Grand), je place en toi une grande confiance. Il est temps que j'affirme une fois de plus mon autorité dans un choix décisif pour nous tous, répondit Thranduil dans un léger souffle.

Les deux elfes s'en allèrent par un sentier de pierres blanches et Thranduil se retourna une dernière fois sans s'arrêter, comme s'il cherchait la barque du regard, puis il eut un sourire qui ne reflétait que tristesse et résignation avant de redoubler de vitesse. Et ils disparurent sous les frondaisons.

* * *

Le prologue est ainsi achevé, certes il est très très court mais la suite est là !

N'hésitez suuurtout pas à laisser un commentaire


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Origine** **s**

 _1996 ans plus tôt…_

La douce lueur de la pleine Lune éclairait son visage. Le miroitement du lac cristallin se reflétait dans l'iris de ses yeux sombres. Ses cheveux d'argent sombre ondulaient dans la brise légère de la nuit et le lointain brame d'un cerf résonna dans la forêt. Une odeur de résine flottait dans l'air, la rosée se déposait dans les feuillages et dans l'herbe grasse. La douceur en ce début d'automne apaisait le cœur d'Iseult. Assise dans les hautes herbes noires, les bras repliés sur elle-même, la jeune femme laissait vagabonder son âme. Une chouette hulula, elle sursauta et revint à la réalité. Elle se releva avec peine, le dos en feu. Elle releva son visage en écartant quelques mèches rebelles; le lac s'étendait majestueusement devant elle, à l'orée de la forêt de pins qui grinçaient dans le souffle du vent. Une multitude d'étoiles veillait sur cet instant de béatitude. Pourtant dans le noir glissaient de mystérieuses ombres ; la nuit révélait tant de secrets que le jour ne possédait en sa lumière vive.

Iseult caressa les roses sauvages qui fanaient doucement, le velours de leurs pétales était devenu sec et cassant. À contre cœur, Iseult se mit en marche vers le château surplombant la vallée de toute sa splendeur. Tout en traversant un champ abandonné où la nature reprenait ses droits puis un vergé regorgeant de pommes odorantes, elle regardait le ciel noir et ses constellations. Iseult ralentit enfin son allure et se fit discrète : elle approchait des écuries et sans doute quelqu'un veillait à la sécurité des chevaux du roi. La paille éparpillée sur le pavé irrégulier craquait sous ses pas pourtant légers. Elle redoubla d'attention et fit un bond à la fois gracieux et maladroit pour éviter une flaque mais retomba non sans faiblesse, à quelques mètres d'une épaisse porte en chêne. De sa poche elle sortit une grosse clef abîmée par les siècles et sans bruit elle rentra dans la tour faisant office de garde-manger. C'était le seul moyen de sortir faire ses escapades nocturnes qui la ravissaient tant.

Les couloirs faiblement éclairés se succédaient. Enfin, Iseult arriva dans une immense cour où trônaient les bâtiments royaux, une fontaine en son centre mettait en scène les divinités vénérées dans la gloire d'antan. Tout semblait endormi alors que l'aube arrivait lentement. Seuls quelques gardes veillaient à la protection des lieux. La jeune femme se colla contre les murs de pierre et commença à grimper la façade des appartements royaux. Les siens se trouvaient au deuxième étage mais il était facile d'y entrer ou d'en sortir à la manière d'un voleur. La robe relevée et les pieds nus, elle s'accrochait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Quand sa main se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle soupira de soulagement, donna une grande impulsion et enjamba la fenêtre ouverte. Elle se courba de douleur, et ne pouvant atterrir sur ses jambes, elle retomba lourdement, le visage face au parquet. Se tenant à un fauteuil, elle se releva avec difficulté. Iseult sentit sa tête tourner et sa vision devint floue. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit à baldaquin, parmi les coussins fleuris. Une main la secoua, et Iseult, se redressa aussitôt. Sa sœur jumelle se trouvait là. Iseult jugea par son regard tueur qu'elle était en colère.

\- Où étais-tu passée ? s'exclama Hortense, je suis ici depuis le début de la soirée, je me suis même endormie dans l'attente de ta venue. Je te soupçonnerais d'aller retrouver quelque homme si je te connaissais mal mais je suis ta sœur et sais ton cœur est inatteignable. Que faisais-tu dehors ? Je tenais absolument à te parler.

Iseult observa Hortense avec amusement. En effet, malgré son air grave, elle était ravissante. Une longue chemise lui recouvrait pudiquement le corps mais laissait voir les jolies courbes d'une femme dans toute la splendeur de sa jeunesse. Ses cheveux couleur miel bouclaient délicatement sur ses épaules, son visage en forme de cœur était tout à fait charmant. Elle avait de grands yeux couleur noisette, des fossettes au coin de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ses joues rondes et roses ainsi que son nez retroussé complétaient cet agréable tableau. Elle contrastait violemment avec Iseult. Cette dernière avait des yeux noirs profonds, reflet de l'âme. Ses traits fins étaient saillants malgré leur juvénilité. Trop grande et trop mince, elle ne répondait pas aux critères de beauté de l'époque voulant que les femmes soient bien en chair. Maladroite et quelque peu introvertie suite à une adolescence tumultueuse, elle était néanmoins curieuse et parfois téméraire.

La tête dans les nuages, elle se souvint de la question posée par sa soeur. Ne voulant point lui mentir, elle lui répondit droit dans les yeux :

\- J'étais au lac, je ne supporte plus l'euphorie générale au château et je devais… prendre du recul sur la situation présente.

\- Traitresse ! l'injuria Hortense tout en souriant. Tu m'as laissée seule toute la soirée avec mère qui veut absolument constituer mon trousseau, même si j'ai beau lui dire qu'une fois là-bas, tous les plus grands couturiers seront à mon service.

Son visage se fit soudainement plus triste :

\- je dois t'annoncer quelque chose d'assez déplaisant…

Iseult n'avait pas vu une lueur de tristesse chez elle depuis quelques temps. Jamais elle n'avait vu Hortense nager dans un aussi grand bonheur, même ce bonheur étant synonyme de séparation à cause de leur titre royal. Le père des jumelles, Hippolyte était le roi de l'Arion, noble royaume, voisin des Terres Grises. Des deux pays, l'Arion était le moins vaste mais le plus peuplé, ses sols fertiles servaient surtout à l'agriculture et à l'élevage. Les Arionais étaient donc proches de la nature et des bêtes malgré cela, ils favorisaient la connaissance et l'intellect. Plus un homme avait une culture importante, plus sa considération augmentait. La mise en avant de l'apprentissage avait donné à chaque individu d'avoir la possibilité de s'élever dans une société élitiste, où le seul "dieu" vénéré était les sciences et la culture.

En revanche, les Terres Grises était un royaume de guerrier, son roi Arkaüs régnait d'une main de fer et sans pitié mais avec grande justice. Ces terres étaient presque désertiques, rien ne poussait, seuls les rochers semblaient s'y plaire, d'où le nom des Terres Grises. L'alliance entre eux était indispensable car l'Arion fournissait de la nourriture aux Terres Grises et en échange, ces dernières fournissaient à l'Arion des pierres pour les constructions de plus en plus nombreuses ainsi que des métaux, ils ne pouvaient ainsi se passer l'un de l'autre.

Les deux immenses royaumes formaient la Pendée, la limite de leur connaissance géographique. La Pendée était principalement entourée par la mer et la seule frontière terrestre qu'elle possédait était délimitée par une gigantesque forêt qui ne permettait aucun passage en dehors de ses terres. Les arbres de toutes espèces se compressaient et s'entremêlaient tellement que seules les ronces pouvaient s'y frayer un chemin. Les hommes ne pouvaient s'y aventurer plus que quelques mètres avant de renoncer. Jadis, il fut entreprit de couper les arbres pour créer un chemin traversant la forêt appelée la Limite, mais personne ne parvint à faire tomber un seul arbre tellement le bois était épais et dur.

Le reste de la Pendée surplombait la mer du haut de ses falaises vertigineuses, ne laissant que peu de chances aux hommes d'accéder aux plages. Quelques constructions de navires furent entreprises mais, une fois les bateaux à la mer, il fut impossible de les diriger tant les vagues étaient violentes et il y eut des morts. Tous abandonnèrent le rêve d'aller à la découverte du monde, puis les Pendéens se mirent à imaginer qu'il n'y avait nul autre peuple dans le monde et ne prêtèrent plus attention à la mer toujours indomptable.

Mais cela ne dura pas l'année précédente, de lointaines silhouettes de navires apparurent dans les flots sans jamais s'approcher de la côte, restant assez éloignées, les Pendéens préféraient s'imaginer que le tumulte de mer les empêchait d'avancer. Et parfois, ces formes disparaissaient quelques jours, mais elles revenaient inlassablement. Les hommes prirent peur, pensant qu'une autre civilisation venait à la conquête des deux royaumes et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Une grande armée fut mise en place, enrôlant tous les hommes valides et en âge de se battre, la menace qui pesait sur eux devint omniprésente dans la vie et le quotidien de chaque famille. Les adultes apprenaient aux enfants à se défendre, les maisons étaient renforcées et barricadées, les fermes furent réquisitionnées pour l'alimentation de l'armée qui s'entraînait plus que jamais. Dans les regards de chacun, on pouvait lire la peur de l'inconnu alors qu'autrefois, ce désir du nouveau avait animé le cœur des Pendéens. Les rois Hippolyte et Arkaüs s'étaient réunis, mais ne pouvait prendre aucune décision capable de protéger les deux peuples.

Les mois passèrent, et les navires ne disparaissaient pas, on avait seulement observé qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de la côte; la situation était restée là même, laissant la Pendée dans un grand trouble et une incompréhension totale. Beaucoup s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'il n'y avait pas et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de danger et qu'en vérité seuls les fantômes des marins morts en mer habitaient l'étendue d'eau. Par conséquent Arkaüs avait baissé sa vigilance, se moquant même du chaos provoqué. Mais Hippolyte, lui, était plus soucieux que jamais. Les Terres Grises voulurent défaire l'armée, l'Arion voulut la consolider. La mésentente régna alors dans les deux pays, qui avaient eu jusque-là des relations amicales.

La paix entre les Terres Grises et l'Arion ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il fallait agir, sinon le trouble régnant sur les deux royaumes allait se transformer en guerre. Ce qui était en contradiction avec le désir des deux royaumes de protéger la Pendée de tout danger mais c'était ce même désir qui allait mener à la guerre si rien ni personne ne réagissait. L'urgence était donc de lier une bonne fois pour toutes les deux royaumes pour qu'ils n'en forment qu'un. Hippolyte et Arkaüs avaient arrêté cette décision, et il n'y avait qu'une solution. Le premier fils d'Arkaüs et une des jumelles devait être unis.

Les mariages politiques ou d'intérêt n'était pratiqués seulement dans les situations d'extrême urgence et à ce jour l'avenir de deux peuples se jouait, une telle union ne fut donc pas remise en question.

Une des jumelles allait être sacrifiée et monter sur le trône avec Phartes, le fils d'Arkaüs dès le mariage célébré, les deux autres rois laissant leurs couronnes de leurs vivants, ce qui était du jamais vu.

Quand Hippolyte l'annonça à ses deux filles, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, elles réagirent en adultes face à l'importance de ce mariage. Malgré le chagrin qui les pesait, elles décidèrent de faire leur possible pour le bon déroulement des événements à venir. Il fut décidé qu'Arkaüs vînt en Arion pour présenter aux filles d'Hippolyte son fils Phartes, l'aîné de son premier mariage.

Après un mois de traversée dans la plaine désertiques qui liaient l'Arion et les Terres Grises, les Hommes Gris, peuple des Terres Grises arrivèrent dans l'Arion pour présenter leur prince à Hortense et Iseult. Les deux jeunes femmes, âgées de vingt-et-un ans, se retrouvèrent face à un homme à la carrure épaisse et musclée ainsi se tenait devant elles le futur époux de l'une des deux. Le regard sombre, ses traits taillés dans le roc, la mâchoire marquée, il dégageait une très grande aura de guerrier. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Hortense et Phartes devinrent très bon amis, ce n'était pas encore un amour passionné, tout avait été précipité mais Hortense n'avait jamais eu une relation aussi fusionnelle avec quelqu'un mis à part sa sœur. Le cœur des jeunes femmes se libéra d'un grand poids. Après quelques mois durant lesquels Hortense et Phartes avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier de plus en plus, Phartes demanda la main de la jolie femme à Hippolyte. Dès lors, le mariage fut préparé avec grande minutie, étant prévue pour l'été à venir, soit dans les semaines qui suivaient.

* * *

Iseult sortit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir, Hortense lui avait annoncé qu'elle partirait avec Phartes en direction des Terres Grises le lendemain de leurs noces. Tout était si précipité pour les deux femmes. Iseult avait pensé profiter de sa sœur un long moment avant leur séparation. Elles avaient cherché une solution tout le reste de la nuit pour gagner du temps mais, hélas, elles n'y pouvaient rien cette décision revenait aux deux rois de la Pendée.

La fatigue et la détresse s'était emparé de la jeune femme, le mariage devait être célébré au début du mois de novembre, le 3 pour être exact il restait donc moins de trois semaines avant le départ des futurs mariés.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire. » se dit-elle intérieurement.

Le soleil était déjà levé et Hippolyte devait déjà être occupé à diverses affaires du royaume dans son bureau. Les audiences ne commençaient qu'en fin de matinée, ce qui laissait du temps à Iseult pour aller trouver son père.

Elle se retrouva devant la porte du bureau d'Hippolyte, un garde se trouvait là comme toujours. Iseult s'avança pour saisir la poignée, mais l'homme lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher :

\- Par ordre du Roi, personne ne doit accéder dans son bureau, dit le garde d'une manière très directe, il en est de même pour vous, Votre Altesse.

Iseult réprima une moue, s'opposer aux ordres de son père était tout bonnement impensable et ne le savant que trop bien, elle commençait à quitter les lieux quand elle se rappela la promesse de ne pas perdre un seul instant avec Hortense. Au diable les affaires urgentes de son père ! Elles attendraient bien cinq minutes. Revenant doucement sur ces pas, elle sourit faussement au garde et bondit sur la porte aux dorures finement travaillées. Durant un court instant, elle vit le regard médusé du garde qui n'avait eu le temps de réagir face à un tel assaut, mais elle se retrouva vite dans le bureau du Roi. Elle ferma la porte avec la clef qui était dans la serrure et se retourna, le cœur battant. L'atmosphère était lourde, les rideaux fermés ne laissaient passer qu'un fin rayon de soleil éclairant un guéridon. La décoration trop importante ne lui permit pas de voir son père tout de suite. Le dos extrêmement droit, les cheveux grisonnant, toujours fidèle à lui-même, il semblait furieux de cette visite intrusive.

\- Iseult ! l'apostropha-t-il, comment avez-vous osé venir ici alors que je l'avais formellement interdit ? J'espère votre raison valable !

\- Il faut que je m'entretienne avec vous Père, cela ne sera pas long.

Il soupira, la fusillant du regard. Il se tourna face à un coin sombre de la pièce. Iseult ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais regardant dans la direction où son père s'était orienté, elle aperçut une ombre. De forme humaine, elle bougea légèrement dans un mouvement gracieux. La silhouette se rapprocha vers elle.

\- Seigneur Thranduil, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, cette intrusion nous coupe dans nos affaires, mais autant que je vous la présente : voici la princesse Iseult d'Arion, dit-il d'un ton empreint de exaspération.

L'ombre s'avança rapidement vers Iseult. Sa stature était tout simplement impressionnante, l'homme était fin et puissant à la fois, il était vêtu d'une cape noire, tombant jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de bottes grises, son visage était plongé dans l'ombre de la capuche, seule sa mâchoire et sa bouche était vraiment visible dans l'obscurité de la pièce et semblaient travaillées dans des courbes gracieuses et androgynes. Pourtant il se dégageait de lui tellement de virilité qu'Iseult en fut saisit malgré les joues imberbes et la bouche fine quasi féminine de cet homme. Sans voir ses yeux, elle savait qu'il l'observait, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi minuscule – pourtant trop grande un temps normal - elle se dit alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici sans autorisation. Il semblait réfléchir, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, quand il parla ce fut pour dire d'une voix grave :

\- Une elfe ici ?

Iseult ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, jamais elle n'avait entendu ce mot-là auparavant, mais le ton étonné du seigneur Thranduil avaient marqué la gravité de cette qualification. Embarrassée mais curieuse, elle lui demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Elfe ?! Quelle est la signification de cet étrange terme ?

A ces mots, elle le vit serrer la machoire. Il enleva ensuite sa capuche d'un geste puissant, dévoilant enfin le reste de son visage. Ses yeux bleus pâles étaient bordés par de longs cils. Son regard était dur et Halda dut détourner son regard du sien mais ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'intéresser subitement à une tapisserie au fond de la pièce. Elle avait remarqué que ses yeux étaient tout aussi androgynes que le reste de son visage, mais ils étaient soulignés par des sourcils joliment dessinés qui suivaient une arcade sourcilière quant à elle bien masculine, contrastant agréablement avec le reste du visage. Sur son front, était posée une tiare sobre mais d'une grande finesse, travaillée dans l'argent ou du moins dans un métal semblable car il semblait légèrement plus pâle. Et pour couronner le tout, ses longs cheveux lisses étaient plus clairs que les siens, se rapprochant du blanc.

S'il n'avait pas l'air d'une créature divine, elle l'aurait certainement trouvé magnifique, mais sa ressemblance avec les êtres qui peuplaient ses rêves dégageait une impression d'inaccessibilité.

Tout en réfléchissant, il dégagea négligemment sa chevelure de sa cape. Elle était plus longue que celle d'Halda, lui arrivant facilement aux hanches. Jamais elle n'avait un tel homme, aux traits plus fins que ceux d'une dame et pourtant si masculins. En Arion, les hommes, généralement châtains, portaient tous une courte barbe et leurs chevelures s'arrêtaient aux épaules, ils n'étaient ni grands ni petits, avec de belles carrures mais loin d'être assez larges pour rivaliser avec celles des Hommes Gris qui eux, laissaient pousser cheveux et barbes. Cet étranger n'avait rien à voir avec les hommes qu'elle connaissait.

\- Hippolyte, nous devons avoir une discussion avec votre fille, déclara fermement le seigneur Thranduil.

Iseult regarda son père Hippolyte qui semblait, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait imaginé, plus contrarié que surpris.

\- Le moment n'y est pas… propice. De plus nous n'avons pas encore réglé notre accord.

\- Non, cela n'a que trop tardé, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Hippolyte soupira et désigna de la main des fauteuils. La jeune femme se sentie complètement perdue devant la tournure des événements.

Tous trois s'installèrent devant le bureau du roi de l'Arion sans un mot. Iseult jetait des regards inquiets à son père à côté d'elle qui semblait absent. Un pli s'était formé sur son front, significatif d'un grave problème. Thranduil, en face des deux Pendéens, croisa ses longues jambes dans un mouvement d'impatience, il observait l'elleth, se demandant comment elle avait pu arriver dans ce royaume. Voyant que les deux autres n'ouvriraient pas la bouche, il décida de briser le malaise qui s'était installé.

\- Hipppolyte, je vous prie d'exposer la situation à votre _fille_ , dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- Ah non ! C'est vous l'elfe.

\- Si tous deux sommes des « elfes » alors qu'avons-nous en commun ? questionna timidement Iseult.

\- Je ne sais rien de vous votre père pourra répondre à toutes vos questions, lâcha l'elfe avec un sourire narquois, notamment au sujet de votre insertion au sein de la famille royale.

\- Thranduil ! Je ne vous permets pas de lui dire…

\- Que me cachez-vous ? dit Iseult d'une voix blanche.

\- Il allait vous dire que vous n'aviez rien à faire ici mais que sa bonté vous a sauvée.

\- Comment ?!

\- Non, Iseult, n'écoutez pas ce qu'il raconte ! s'emporta Hippolyte,… je vais tout vous expliquer.

\- Je… je ne suis pas votre fille, comprit-elle.

Hippolyte baissa les yeux, n'osant pas la regarder.

\- Comme vous me faites souffrir, murmura-t-elle avant de se lever et de se diriger rapidement vers la porte.

\- Revenez ! cria Hippolyte désespéré, pourtant il ne bougea pas.

Thranduil regardait la scène, il savait qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais s'il n'était pas intervenu, l'humain se serait perdu dans des phrases inintelligibles pour tenter d'annoncer le plus doucement possible, et donc le plus maladroitement, qu'elle n'était pas de son sang. Thranduil savait qu'Iseult aurait fait un étalage de ses sentiments devant eux, et il n'aimait pas voir un enfant pleurer devant son parent, rien ne le rendait plus impuissant. Il pensa à Legolas à qui il avait confié le royaume pendant son absence. Son fils avait changé, il avait acquis une grande maturité depuis la Quête de l'Anneau. Il avait laissé un enfant un homme était revenu. Leurs rapports père/fils s'étaient améliorés malgré leur prédisposition à se chercher mutuellement.

Le Cerf vit que son hôte était en proie à la colère, il lui fit donc une proposition :

\- Iseult ne voudrait sûrement pas vous voir, mais il ne faudrait pas la laisser seule, on ne sait ce qui pourrait lui passer par la tête.

\- Vous allez aggraver la situation, ricana le roi complètement perdu.

\- Je vous promets de ne rien faire de compromettant j'ai une très longue expérience derrière moi, depuis longtemps je sais reconnaître les bonnes choses des mauvaises. Vous lui avez caché toute sa vie qu'elle était de la race elfique et par conséquent d'un sang différent du votre sachant que la vérité lui serait probablement fatale, mais la repoussant chaque jour, la menace d'éclater s'agrandissait, tout autant que les dégâts qui s'ensuivraient. Vous n'avez pas bien agi Hippolyte, il faut soigner le mal par le mal.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon enfant.

-En prenant le risque qu'elle découvre par elle-même que sa place n'est pas parmi les vôtres. Vous êtes égoïste, roi d'Arion, trancha Thranduil d'un ton sec.

Et il sortit à son tour, en remettant son capuchon.

Il n'eut pas besoin de la chercher, son ouïe d'elfe lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas loin. Des sanglots faisaient échos dans le couloir fait de pierres sèches. Il la vit soudain, recroquevillée dans un coin, les bras encerclant les genoux et la tête cachée dans la robe. Au moins il avait évité cette vision à son père. Le cerf ne savait pas comment réagir devant une telle situation, jamais il ne se serait imaginé au cœur d'un tel problème. Mais il se décida à ne rien lâcher, c'était lui qui avait tout déclenché.

\- Hên… pelo nîr lín (Enfant... sèche tes larmes), murmura-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé en Sindarin.

La voyant tressaillir, il s'immobilisa tout en continuant à lui dire des phrases réconfortantes en langue elfique.

Iseult en voulait à cet étranger aussi majestueux qu'insolent. Des sentiments violents se déchaînèrent en son être. Après la surprise, la colère et la tristesse, une douleur insondable lui mordit l'âme. Elle la ressentait dans ses entrailles et planta ses ongles dans son cou pour l'empêcher de gagner du terrain. Cette famille n'était donc pas la sienne, ce qui avait été le plus cher à ses yeux n'était qu'illusion. Pourquoi avoir caché cette vérité ? Ses « parents » n'avaient pas assumé le fait qu'elle ne soit pas d'eux ?

\- Allez-vous en, lâcha Iseult, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

\- N'y comptez pas.

Voyant que Thranduil ne bougeait pas, Iseult se leva, le dos plus douleureux que jamais et commença s'enfuir. Dans un mouvement leste, Thranduil s'interposa entre elle et la porte qu'elle voulait rejoindre. Iseult, aveuglée par les larmes, se cogna de plein fouet à son torse. Elle se cacha honteusement le visage avec les mains pour qu'il ne la voie pas rougie par les pleurs. Il lui attrapa les poignets et les lui écarta pour mieux la voir :

\- Calmez-vous, je vous promets qu'Hippolyte et moi répondrons à tous vos questionnements, lui dit-il avant de la lâcher, et sachez que vous êtes affreuse quand vous pleurez.

Iseult lui lança un regard noir. De quel droit se permettait-il un tel aplomb ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent tous deux dans le bureau du roi, la jeune femme avait retrouvé sa contenance habituelle. Hippolyte, en les voyant, se redressa pour recouvrer sa dignité.

Iseult s'assit en face de lui et lui demanda sans détour :

\- Qui étaient mes parents ? Car j'imagine bien qu'ils sont morts à présent.

Hippolyte prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

\- Je ne sais rien d'eux, leur nom m'est inconnu, la seule chose que je peux t'assurer est qu'ils appartenaient au peuple des elfes.

\- Qui sont les elfes ?

\- Je vous l'expliquerai après, coupa Thranduil.

Iseult n'osa pas lui rappeler qu'il lui avait promis de répondre à toutes ses questions.

\- Comment les avez-vous rencontrés ? continua-t-elle.

\- C'est une longue histoire. La naissance d'Hortense s'annonçait compliquée pour votre… mère Danacée, je l'ai donc emmenée non loin de la Limite, dans les Terres-Grises où habitait une sage-femme réputée pour la qualité de ses services. Sur le chemin, notre cortège a été arrêté par deux individus : un homme et une femme, elle aussi enceinte, aux physiques dignes des Dieux, j'avais l'impression qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde. Je ne croyais pas si bien dire. Tous deux voulaient me voir en privé, ce que je leur ai accordé. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils venaient de l'autre côté de la Limite. J'ai hésité à les croire mais leurs paroles, leur détermination et leur apparence si exotique ont fini par me persuader. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas leur faire confiance ? Ils disaient qu'eux-mêmes avaient découvert une faille dans la forêt qui leur avait permis de venir ici une première fois quelques années auparavant. Je sais qu'après cette découverte, ils s'en étaient retournés voir leur roi pour lui faire part de leur secret. Et ce même roi se tient à côté de vous en l'instant présent, Iseult.

Iseult se tourna vers Thranduil qui semblait surpris par le discours d'Hippolyte.

\- Je croyais que vous ne connaissiez pas mes parents, Seigneur Thranduil.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Orphin et Dame Melanwë attendaient un enfant, répliqua l'elfe en se figeant.

\- Et c'est vous qui leur avez ordonné de retourner en Pendée pour en avertir le roi ?

\- Il m'a semblé juste de le faire pour être sur un pied d'égalité, mon royaume se trouvant en Terre du Milieu, non loin de votre territoire, je voulais éviter toute guerre si le secret venait à être découvert. En revanche j'ai tenu à écarter Arkaüs de cette révélation, un tel guerrier doit chercher à étendre ses terres et je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque.

Le roi de la Pendée acquiesça et continua :

\- J'ai donc accepté la proposition de paix en signant un accord soumis à deux conditions : que personne d'autre n'apprenne l'existence de la Terre du milieu et inversement et que rien ne soit tenté pour détruire la forêt ou pour traverser la mer. Je me souviens qu'une fois l'accord signé, un oiseau a eu pour mission de l'amener à Thranduil, comme si vos parents doutaient de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Une heure après la naissance d'Hortense, un garde a retrouvé le corps des deux elfes à moins d'un kilomètre. L'homme était mort, le cœur transpercé par une flèche mais la femme vivait toujours. Sachant qu'elle succomberait à ses blessures mortelles, on l'a fait porter à la sage-femme qui vous a fait naître prématurément, Iseult, sans quoi vous seriez morte. Cet accouchement a achevé votre mère et j'avais pour projet de vous laisser dans cette région mais dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous, j'ai su que votre place était dans ma famille, dans votre famille, je ne regrette en rien ce choix de vous avoir élevée comme ma fille.

\- Père, je vous en remercie, répondit Iseult avec un sourire triste.

Puis la jeune femme se mit à réfléchir, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle s'adressa donc à Thranduil :

\- C'était il y a vingt-et-un ans, et vous étiez déjà au pouvoir, Seigneur Thranduil, vous deviez être un très jeune souverain de moins d'une dizaine d'année si je ne m'abuse.

Le cerf ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la gravité de la situation :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

\- Vous êtes si jeune... J'ai déjà du mal à croire que vous êtes souverain à votre âge.

\- En vérité j'ai presque neuf mille ans.

L'elleth le regarda, médusée, et chercha à savoir s'il se moquait d'elle. Physiquement, il semblait avoir vingt-cinq ans, mais ses manières, la lueur dans ses yeux paraissaient confirmer ses dires. Une gravité profonde marquait ses traits. Elle comprit enfin pourquoi l'étranger dégageait une telle puissance.

\- Vous ne vieillissez pas ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Les elfes grandissent mais ne subissent pas les dommages du temps, du moins physiquement.

\- Vous êtes immortel… et moi aussi, comprit-elle.

\- Aux yeux des Hommes, compléta le roi de Vert-Bois le Grand, ceux qui ne tombent pas au champ de bataille finissent par mourir de tristesse et de fatigue à moins de gagner les Terres Immortelles où ils rejoignent les défunts réincarnés pour une vie sans fin.

\- Et c'est cela qui m'attend, l'éternité.

Thranduil ne répondit pas, la jeune elleth était totalement déboussolée. Peut-être valait-il mieux finir la discussion au plus vite. Il se leva mais la voix d'Iseult retentit de nouveau :

\- Attendez ! Je ne sais rien encore des elfes.

\- Vous en savez suffisamment pour le moment, je crois que vous devriez aller vous reposer, Dame Iseult.

\- Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?

Thranduil planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux d'Iseult. Elle possédait un certain charme, celui d'une réelle jeunesse et de l'innocence, dans ses yeux noirs brillait la flamme de la mortalité propre à celle des Hommes. Elle était d'une beauté presque sauvage mais qui n'égalait pas celle des ellith.

Il était évident que la situation d'Iseult était complexe. Mais qu'allait devenir cette insignifiante elfe ? Les révélations faites, il ne pouvait reculer devant les conséquences qu'il savait dangereuses.

\- Et vous, quel est votre âge ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Je suis dans ma vingt-deuxième année.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Vous êtes trop mature et votre corps est complètement formé. Les elfes n'atteignent leur majorité qu'à cinquante ans. A votre âge ils débutent tout juste l'adolescence. Je croyais que vous en aviez au moins trente-cinq.

La jeune femme rougit et lança un regard gêné à son père, parler de sa croissance était un fait indiscret, surtout avec un homme.

\- Connaissant très mal la nature des elfes, nous pensions qu'elle avait une maladie qui retardait sa croissance à dix ans, elle ne semblait pas en avoir plus de cinq. J'ai cherché désespérément avec Danacée quelqu'un qui puisse la faire grandir. Plus le temps passait, plus nous étions prêts à tout, un mage s'est alors présenté à nous, il exerçait une magie obscure mais j'ai accepté son offre et il a modifié sa croissance afin que ma fille puisse rattraper son retard.. Je vous passe les détails mais…

\- Quel a été le compromis ? le coupa sèchement Thranduil.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- La magie noire n'est jamais prodiguée sans qu'elle ne profite à celui qui la pratique.

Le visage d'Hippolyte se ferma.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens...

\- Parlez.

\- Le sorcier m'avait dit qu'elle avait une force surhumaine. J'imagine que c'est grâce à sa nature elfique.

Il s'arrêta pour avoir la confirmation du roi des elfes. Mais ce dernier ne cilla pas, il reprit donc :

\- Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que cette force. Je n'ai pas hésité à la lui laisser car il m'avait juré que par la ensuite sa vigueur nouvelle égalerait celle d'un humain. Et c'était tout ce que je souhaitais, que ma fille ait une existence la plus normale possible, le dernier problème persistant étant son immortalité.

\- Avez-vous cherché à remédier à ce que vous nommez le « dernier problème » ? interrogea Thranduil, l'air grave.

Iseult attendit la réponse avec une certaine appréhension. Comme son père semblait y réfléchir, elle se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

\- A vrai dire je songeais à en finir depuis peu.

Iseult se sentait lasse de toutes ses révélations plus tordues les unes que les autres, mais elle devait savoir qui elle était réellement.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce… sorcier. M'a-t-il effacé toute trace de son intervention ?

\- Oui, il a insisté pour le faire.

Thranduil sentit la colère monter en lui, les Hommes n'étaient qu'égoïsme et naïveté. Si les souvenirs d'Iseult avaient été supprimés c'était sans doute que la méthode avait nécessité l'intervention de forces occultes peu recommandées et supportables pour une si petite âme. Un père n'avait pas à imposer toute cette souffrance à son enfant.

\- Iseult, vous savez la vérité à présent, vous devrez vivre avec maintenant, c'est un lourd fardeau que vous devrez porter seule, en le préservant des autres pour éviter de semer le chaos. Peut-être qu'un jour elfes et Pendéens vivront dans une bonne entente, mais en attendant, votre nature doit être cachée de tous.

\- Je ne pourrai pas…

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, trancha Thanduil d'un ton sec appelant à la fin de cette tumultueuse discussion.

Iseult refoula ses larmes dans une plainte étranglée. Ce roi était inhumain. Elle n'avait pas su mettre un mot sur l'impression qu'elle avait eu en le voyant mais ce dernier terme lui correspondait parfaitement, physiquement et moralement.

Hippolyte était impuissant face à la situation, sa fille ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'infériorité, lui le puissant roi d'Arion.

Ne pouvant plus supporter la présence des deux hommes, elle s'en alla avec faiblesse, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre deux : Quand la raison l'emporte**

Iseult, étendue sur son lit, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens en se tortillant dans les draps. Certes elle n'en voulait plus à Hippolyte car il avait voulu agir au mieux pour sa famille sans penser aux répercutions futures, mais les questions allaient et venaient dans son esprit. Qui étaient ses parents ? Les révélations des deux rois à leur sujet n'indiquaient rien d'autre hormis qu'ils avaient découvert la Pendée et qu'ils en avaient subi les conséquences. Ils avaient été assassinés, quelqu'un savait que la forêt séparait deux terres et sûrement ne voulait-il pas qu'elles se découvrent l'une et l'autre. Par souci de bien ou de mal ?

Iseult n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu avoir une vie complètement différente auprès de ses géniteurs. Elle avait hérité d'une autre vie, celle d'une autre race. Elle, l'elfe, se sentait plus humaine que jamais, n'était-elle pas faible comme eux ? Son corps en témoignait : son adolescence avait été finalement celle d'une mortelle. Sa souffrance aussi. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas. L'éternité s'étendait devant elle et c'était un peu effrayant, pouvait-elle se révéler être un cadeau empoisonné ? Iseult savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais prendre conscience de la signification de l'immortalité. Il fallait avoir vécu pour comprendre, et personne ne venait à bout de l'éternité, car même si la mort survenait, la réincarnation pouvait lui faire prendre fin.

La jeune femme verrait ses proches vieillir pendant qu'elle ne changerait pas. Sa sœur subirait les stigmates du temps tandis qu'elle-même se délecterait d'une jeunesse sans fin. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas pire de voir tous les siens disparaître un à un ? Et ensuite ? Quel serait son futur ? A peine s'attacherait-elle que la mort s'emparerait de l'être aimé. Passant ainsi à cacher son identité et à errer sans but, son existence serait un supplice. Sa place n'était pas ici. Pour certains, une telle situation aurait été un dilemme, mais pour Iseult, il n'y avait aucun choix.

L'elfine se redressa dans son lit, les poings serrés. Sa décision était prise, il fallait partir de la Pendée. Thranduil était sur le point de regagner son royaume, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour le rejoindre.

Sans aucune hésitation, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe, enfila son corset le plus rigide, pour éviter à son dos toute souffrance, puis une tenue semblable à celle d'un homme, quoique plus évasée aux hanches. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour se donner du courage.

Iseult se saisit d'une sacoche pour y mettre quelques affaires indispensables avant d'ouvrir la porte. Se tenant sur le seuil de celle-ci, elle hésita. Hortense n'était pas au courant des événements même si elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Iseult savait qu'un adieu face-à-face était tout à fait impensable, Hortense méritait de connaître chaque détail. Elle retourna sur ses pas et attrapa du papier et une plume pour rédiger une lettre d'explications et d'adieu à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

Une fois sa triste tâche accomplie, elle dévala les escaliers de service, bousculant malencontreusement un serviteur sur son passage, elle s'excusa rapidement sans s'arrêter. Son souffle était saccadé quand elle arriva devant les écuries un étalon avait été sorti, son pelage noir luisait presque trop pour qu'il fût commun. C'était donc le cheval avec qui le seigneur Thranduil avait dû cavaler. Ce dernier n'était pas là. Iseult commença alors à préparer un autre cheval qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour elle. Après avoir sanglé la selle, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. Une désagréable impression s'immisçait en elle, comme si elle était observée. D'un mouvement leste, elle se retourna. Se tenait devant elle le roi des elfes qui ne semblait nullement gêné par son indélicatesse. Comme s'il avait compris la raison de la présence d'Iseult, il déclara :

\- Vous n'êtes pas du voyage.

Iseult, qui jusque-là avait réussi à se contenir, explosa :

\- Comment osez-vous ? Vous n'avez aucune autorité ici, loin de votre royaume. Et pourtant vous vous êtes imposé à mon père et moi pour y faire régner la confusion la plus totale. Vous ne pouvez me prendre la seule chance qui me reste d'avoir une vie acceptable. J'abandonne tout ce que j'ai et je choisis de vous suivre, alors ne gâchez pas cela, je vous en conjure !

Thranduil était quelque peu surpris, cette jeune femme n'avait décidemment aucune manière pour s'adresser ainsi à un roi aussi puissance. Elle aurait bien mérité un châtiment pour ces paroles si elle n'avait pas été fille de roi, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui parlât d'une telle sorte, même si c'était très rare. Et généralement ces personnes étaient des ennemis, des personnes qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre ou bien encore des idiots. Il savait à quelle catégorie son cas correspondait. C'était une idiote, rien de plus. N'avait-elle pas songé aux conséquences qui seraient engendrées si elle venait avec lui ?

Sa voix était posée et ferme quand il parla :

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant gâtée et irréfléchie. Ne me sous-estimez pas, Iseult, je suis beaucoup puissant que vous ne le pensez. Depuis des millénaires, je gouverne un royaume que je préserve de toute personne susceptible de briser l'harmonie de mon peuple. Et je ne ferai d'exception pour vous. Imaginez-vous si l'on venait à apprendre que deux autres royaumes existent, ayant en plus la capacité d'envahir la Terre du Milieu. Non, je ne peux vous emmener.

\- C'est vous-même qui avez déclaré que j'étais une elfe, se radoucit un peu Iseult, vous ne pouvez niez que j'appartiens à votre peuple, par conséquent vous avez le devoir de me protéger tout autant que chacun. Me laisser ici serait m'abandonner à une mort certaine, car, comme vous l'avez expliqué, le chagrin de la perte des êtres chers m'achèverait. Prenez ce risque, mais je vous jure que vous ne serez pas trahi. Je sais que vous êtes capable de prendre des risques. Ne l'avez pas fait pour venir juste qu'ici pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue ? Vous avez abandonné votre royaume pour un autre dans lequel un retour n'était même pas garanti. Et vous avez peur de moi ?

\- N'allez pas imaginer que ma venue ici était un réel choix, la sécurité de la Terre du Milieu y était jouée. Ces navires au loin… Nous les voyons aussi, cela représente tout autant une menace pour nous. Je croyais jusque-là que la Pendée avait brisé le pacte formé et qu'elle avait envoyé des bateaux à la découverte de la Terre du Milieu. Il m'a fallu quelque temps pour éloigner toute autre hypothèse. Ensuite, voyant qu'il ne me restait plus que cette seule piste, j'ai décidé de me rendre ici pour avoir une entrevue avec Hippolyte. Mais j'ai été longtemps retardé par la recherche du passage à travers la forêt avec le peu d'informations à son sujet que j'avais obtenu de vos parents. De plus, je ne bénéficiais d'aucune aide je n'ai plus confiance en personne, c'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez aller à Eryn Gaslen malgré votre détermination.

Ainsi les navires au loin étaient la raison de la présence du roi en ces terres. S'il avait délaissé son propre royaume, c'était pour avoir l'assurance que le pacte n'avait pas été brisé. C'était presque du suicide, mais apparemment il était capable de beaucoup et de risquer sa vie pour le bien de son peuple.

\- Et si je vous suis contre votre gré ? relança-t-elle.

\- Je vais tout simplement voir votre père.

\- Mon père est mort.

\- N'entrez pas dans ce jeu.

\- Votre Majesté, implora-t-elle, plus désespérée que jamais, ne faites pas comme si de rien n'était, vous savez mieux que moi que ma place n'est pas ici et ne l'a jamais été, vous-même l'avez affirmé.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement puis hésita, elle devait à tout prix le persuader en touchant un point sensible.

\- Peut-être que… vous ne voulez pas prendre le risque de briser l'alliance entre vous et le roi de l'Arion en m'emmenant.

\- Depuis quand savez-vous ce que je pense ?

Thranduil ferma les yeux pour garder son calme. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, mais il était prisonnier de son statut de roi et c'était une décision de souverain qu'il devait prendre. Il reprit :

\- Cette alliance ne tient que par un fil, je ne dois pas prendre le risque de la fragiliser encore plus qu'elle ne l'est.

\- Mais en tant que simple elfe, quelle serait votre décision ? répondit Iseult dans un souffle.

\- Vous le savez très bien.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me dire cela et ensuite m'abandonner !

\- A-t-on réellement le choix ?

Iseult acquiesça :

\- J'ai laissé une lettre pour ma sœur Hortense, j'ai expliqué que c'est moi seule qui ai décidé d'aller en Terre du Milieu et que vous-même ne m'avez incité en rien.

\- Votre père serait fou de rage.

\- Contrairement à vous, il peut parfois être un père avant d'être un roi, il saura que c'est la bonne décision. Puis même si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'ai plus vraiment d'intérêt politique. Il sait que ce pacte vous tient à cœur et que vous ne feriez rien pour le briser.

Thranduil pensa à Legolas, n'avait-il pas été trop sévère avec son fils ? N'avait-il pas oublié qu'il était avant tout un père pour lui ? Même si le poids du remord s'était allégé, il n'en restait pas moins douloureux. Le roi savait que son statut avait peu à peu gagné sur ce qu'il avait pu être des millénaires auparavant et que son fils en avait subi les conséquences. Il refaisait cette erreur. Pourquoi cette jeune fille avait-elle des raisonnements si justes avec le peu d'expérience qu'elle avait ?

\- Partons avant que je ne change d'avis.

Iseult le regarda, le souffle coupé, incrédule de voir qu'elle avait persuadé.

\- M… Merci, Votre Majesté.

Il se retourna sans rien ajouter et se hissa rapidement sur le cheval à la robe de ténèbres.

Iseult finit de s'occuper du sien et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la selle.

\- Vous devrez placer une grande confiance en moi et ne pas remettre en question le moindre de mes propos durant le voyage. Suis-je clair ? dit sévèrement Thranduil.

Elle se retourna vivement.

\- Parfaitement.

Et à son tour elle monta sur son cheval qui hennissait à présent. Enfin tous deux se s'élancèrent dans la nuit, sans le moindre regard sur ce qu'ils abandonnaient.

Car Thranduil savait ce qu'il allait faire d'Iseult.

Le vent se déferlait sur les deux cavaliers qui bravaient l'orage en silence. Le jour s'était levé depuis seulement quelques heures et leur chevauchée n'avait été interrompue qu'une seule fois, le temps de laisser les chevaux s'abreuver. Depuis la discussion de la veille, Thranduil et Iseult n'avaient que très peu échangé, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Ils se dirigeaient à grande allure vers le Sud où s'étendait la forêt, limite de la Pendée et de la Terre du Milieu. Mais voilà que le ciel s'assombrissait en proie à un violent orage. Thranduil voulait atteindre un abri avant qu'il n'éclate, or ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissaient suffisamment la région et pour l'instant, seules les plaines vides de toute présence humaine se succédaient. Le Cerf se sentait mal à l'aise, les quelques arbres présents étaient frêles et malades, à croire que le sol était empoisonné. Tout en serrant la bride de son cheval, il s'adressa à l'elleth :

\- Le sang parait avoir imprégné ces terres, qu'est-il arrivé pour que tout se meure ainsi ?

\- Nous arrivons bientôt à la frontière entre l'Arion et les Terres Grises, jadis de nombreuses guerres ont eu lieu dans cette région intermédiaire, opposant les deux royaumes qui voulaient détenir le pouvoir absolu sur l'ensemble de la Pendée. Les batailles ont été sanglantes, la rage guerrière des Hommes Gris et la stratégie de mon peuple ont fait de nombreuses victimes.

Thranduil ne prit pas la peine de répondre, son attention se porta au loin, devant lui apparaissent peu à peu les vestiges d'une ancienne cité.

\- Adonas, murmura Iseult, sachant qu'elle anticipait la question du roi.

\- Y reste-t-il des habitants ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous garantir, la présence de voyageurs errants ou de malfaiteurs est fortement probable, mais Adonas est assez grande pour que l'on puisse s'y réfugier.

\- Alors allons-y, ne tardons pas.

Et tous deux galopèrent en direction des fortifications.

Quand ils arrivèrent, des éclairs commençaient à zébrer le ciel, des gouttes déviées par le vent ne tardèrent pas à tomber. Descendus de leur étalons, ils traversèrent un pont effondré en partie mais suffisamment large et tenace par endroits pour supporter le passage des chevaux. Peu de tours tenaient encore debout, le sol était jonché de pierres de taille et la nature reprenait ses droits. La pierre des bâtiments était d'un gris pâle presque blanc donnant à la cité un aspect fantomatique. Thranduil dirigea sa monture vers une ruelle étroite aux maisons complètement délabrées.

\- Evitons les endroits propres et accueillants, ce sont les plus dangereux, nous pourrions y croiser des individus.

Iseult s'arrêta devant un bâtiment plus petit et plus austère que n'importe quel autre. Il n'y avait plus de trace de toit et les poutres s'étaient effondrées. Elle était toute en hauteur et semblait menacer de s'écrouler.

\- Celle-ci sera parfaite, dit Thranduil en la voyant détailler la maison.

\- Mais c'est la pire ! s'indigna la jeune elfe.

\- Elle possède une cave.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

Thranduil ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir d'exaspération avant de lui montrer du doigt une grosse trappe très visible, encore verrouillée contre l'entrée de la maison :

\- Première leçon pour votre nouvelle existence : chaque détail compte, apprenez à observer. Rien ne doit échapper à un elfe.

Iseult se sentit rougir, et ne répondit pas, tout en pensant très fortement qu'elle n'était pas une elfe normale, ne voulant pas s'enfoncer plus dans son embarras.

Ils installèrent les chevaux dans ce qu'il restait de la maison, où l'eau et l'herbe étaient présentes, permettant ainsi de subvenir aux besoins des animaux.

Thranduil s'approcha de la trappe, le bois était pourri. Il donna un puissant coup de pied dessus pour l'ouvrir, les planches volèrent en éclat. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'échelle et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres présences. Mais ici, on ne pouvait être sûr de rien. En ignorant l'échelle, il s'élança dans le vide et retomba plus bas sur ces deux jambes comme si de rien n'était.

Iseult grimaça. Il fallait expliquer à ce roi le principe d'une échelle. A son tour, elle s'approcha du bord et posa un pied sur le premier barreau de l'échelle. A peine eut-elle le temps de soulever le deuxième que le bois céda sous son poids. Sa tête rencontra le sol plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle jura sous la douleur et entreprit de se lever mais n'y parvint pas, la pièce était plongée dans le noir et sa chute l'avait perturbée. Pendant ce temps Thranduil se hâta de reboucher l'ouverture avant que l'eau ne pénètre dans la cave.

\- J'aurai dû préciser qu'il faut analyser ce que l'on observe, et là il fallait voir que le bois était pourri.

Une pointe de moquerie était présente dans ses paroles, la vexant encore plus. Iseult ne vit pas l'elfe la soulever par les épaules mais sa poigne fut tout aussi surprenante que puissante.

Une fois remise sur pieds, elle essaya de trouver une infime source de lumière pour se repérer mais malheureusement il faisait noir comme un four. L'air était humide et froid, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Une odeur de moisissure flottait dans la cave. Elle entendit Thranduil se déplacer avec assurance. Elle lui demanda curieusement :

\- Voyez-vous dans le noir ? Et les autres elfes ? Les normaux je veux dire.

\- Ce serait une bonne chose, mais Eru ne nous en a pas fait don. Les elfes savent seulement contourner ce genre d'obstacle.

\- Comment ?

\- Nous nous fions à nos autres sens. Les hommes ont tendance à les oublier. Je crois d'ailleurs que votre éducation elfique commencera par l'apprivoisement de vos cinq sens, comme l'ouïe qui permet de se repérer dans l'ombre.

\- On dirait une chauve-souris…, marmonna-t-elle sans se douter qu'il l'avait entendue.

Une douce lueur se diffusa dans la cave. Thranduil se tenait plus loin d'elle que ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Il tenait dans sa main droite une sorte de fiole émettant de la lumière bleue.

\- Ce flacon renferme de l'eau provenant de la fontaine de Dame Galadriel, elle contient la lumière de l'étoile d'Eärendil.

Iseult fit l'inspection des lieux, la pièce était basse de plafond mais grande si bien qu'elle n'était que partiellement éclairée. Ses murs de pierre suintaient tant l'air était lourd. Hormis quelques barriques de vins éparses, rien d'autre ne venait meubler la pièce. Elle vit le regard de Thranduil se poser sur ces tonneaux avec un léger rictus.

\- Qui est Galadriel ? Et comment diable peut-on enfermer de la lumière d'étoile ? le questionna-t-elle avide d'en savoir plus sur son peuple.

Le tonnerre retentit dans un bruit assourdissant, de l'eau s'écoulait contre les murs irréguliers.

\- L'orage n'est pas près de prêt de passer, avec un peu de chance nous repartirons cette nuit, ce qui me laisse toute la journée pour vous résumer très rapidement l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu et ainsi répondre à vos interrogations.

Ils se collèrent contre le seul mur sec, Iseult s'enroula dans sa cape, plus frigorifiée que jamais. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire du feu à l'intérieur. Thranduil, dos au mur et droit comme un i, commença enfin son récit.

Il débuta par la création d'Arda, c'est-à-dire la Grande Musique. Il lui parla des Valar et des Maiar, la façon dont Melkor s'était rebellé contre Ilúvatar, l'apparition des elfes en Terre du Milieu, la divergence des elfes après l'invitation des Valar en Valinor en passant par les deux arbres de lumière et les Silmarils. Son récit virevoltait sur des périodes de guerres à des instants de paix. Son ton s'accordait avec la gravité des événements passés. L'elfe s'attarda même sur les nains, les Hommes et les hobbits tandis qu'Iseult buvait ses paroles sans rien dire. Elle s'émerveilla, s'attrista, se réjouit. Elle était fascinée par la passion dont Thranduil faisait preuve, il semblait plus ouvert, à la fois présent et distant comme s'il était en transe. Iseult aurait réellement cru voir un être céleste s'il n'y avait pas eu cette ombre qui le rongeait constamment.

« Ce sont sûrement les conséquences de l'immortalité » se pensa-elle.

Après avoir raconté brièvement la Quête de l'Anneau, son ton s'assombrit quand il évoqua le Quatrième Age :

\- La chute de Sauron et la réunification du Gondor et de l'Arnor furent synonymes d'une nouvelle ère, celle des Hommes. Le règne des Elfes en Terre du Milieu était donc révolu. Beaucoup d'entre nous naviguèrent vers les Terres Immortelles pour être auprès des Valar et retrouver les êtres perdus. Mais contrairement aux autres je pensais que les mortels n'allaient apporter que ruine et désolation à la Terre du Milieu, je ne pus me résoudre à quitter mon royaume qui recommençait à prospérer. Les elfes sylvains étaient heureux et ne ressentaient pas l'Appel de la Mer. Avec l'accord des autres peuples elfiques, il fut décidé que les Sylvains se retranchent dans Vert-Bois le Grand tout en gardant un œil sur les Hommes. Plus de mille ans ont passé depuis, un grand nombre de mon peuple, lassé, est parti en Valinor. Seuls les plus résistants et les plus courageux sont restés à mes côtés pour veiller au bien de tous.

Sa voix se brisa. Il se leva sans plus attendre.

\- Vous devez vous reposer, vous vous fatiguez trop vite.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je n'ai besoin que de très peu de sommeil.

Elle le vit se raidir soudainement puis, à la fraction de seconde suivante, se saisir de ses lames jumelles et s'approcher de la trappe.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda Iseult, alarmée.

\- Ils savent que nous sommes ici.

\- Qui donc ? s'affola-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, des êtres qui nous veulent du mal, j'entends leurs pas se rapprocher de la cave, ils veulent nous prendre par surprise mais mon ouïe m'a averti de leur présence.

\- Je ne perçois rien…

\- Restez cachée, lui ordonna-t-il.

Les épées dans une main, il se souleva à l'aide de l'autre et s'élança à l'extérieur.

L'elleth se retrouva abandonnée dans le noir avec la peur pour seule compagne. Thranduil avait pris la fiole avec lui pour qu'elle ne soit pas repérée. Tandis qu'elle reculait craintivement, des bruits suspects retentirent de l'extérieur comme si de nombreux hommes se dirigeaient vers la maison. Des éclats de voix, puis des cris parvinrent à ses oreilles. Puis le tintement des armes résonna. Le combat devait faire rage car des hommes hurlaient de douleur ou de fureur.

Iseult ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était de se terrer toujours plus. Elle s'inquiétait pour Thranduil, non pas qu'elle doutait de ses capacités de guerrier mais il se battait seul contre un grand nombre d'ennemis. Elle gardait les yeux rivés vers le plafond comme si elle pouvait voir la scène. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent rythmé par des bruits de corps s'affalant au-dessus d'elle.

Soudain des mains se refermèrent sur sa gorge et l'étouffèrent. La respiration coupée, elle agrippa les doigts de l'individu qui se tenait derrière elle pour essayer de s'en libérer. Il resserra sa prise, l'étranglant plus violemment. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer mais l'air ne passait plus. Dans un dernier élan elle griffa ses mains puis ses jambes se dérobèrent mais l'homme la gardait debout. Sa vision noircissait lentement au fur et à mesure de sa longue agonie. La dernière image qu'elle vit fut celle d'un éclat argenté.

Quand Iseult revint à elle, son corps était tout engourdi et lourd. Elle cligna doucement des yeux avant de remarquer que Thranduil se tenait debout devant elle, les bras croisés. Ses habits et ses cheveux étaient imprégnés de sang. Il semblait anxieux. Allongée sur le dos, Iseult se redressa avec difficulté sur les coudes. Elle vit une grosse flaque de sang un peu plus loin qui se mêlait à l'eau de pluie. Ses souvenirs refirent surface. Elle déglutit douloureusement :

\- L'homme… murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir élever la voix.

\- Je l'ai décapité avant qu'il ne vous achève.

Elle porta ses mains à son cou qui la faisait souffrir, il était gonflé et brûlant. Sa respiration était sifflante. Elle eut une quinte qui lui déchira la gorge.

\- Ils étaient une vingtaine, tous armés, ce n'étaient que de simples hommes, furieux de notre présence sur leur territoire, expliqua Thranduil, je n'ai eu aucun mal à les achever mais visiblement un a échappé à ma vigilance et s'est infiltré ici.

\- Vous saignez.

\- Ce sang n'est pas le mien ils n'ont même pas réussi m'atteindre. En revanche c'est votre état qui me préoccupe, allez-vous mieux ?

\- J'imagine, répondit-elle dans un souffle rauque.

\- Il le faut car nous devons repartir sans plus attendre, la ville représente un danger pour vous, nous avons fait une grande erreur en venant ici.

Iseult eut tout juste la force de faire un hochement de tête pour approuver.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et les jetèrent à l'extérieur. Ensuite Thranduil la souleva délicatement pour la faire passer à son tour. Une fois dehors, ils s'empressèrent de reprendre les chevaux qui étaient saufs.

La jeune femme monta sur le sien avec difficulté et se redressa une fois installée. Le soleil se couchait sur Adonas, l'orage était passé mais la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Son regard fut attiré par un amas de corps sans vie. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. C'était un vrai carnage leurs visages étaient déformés par l'agonie et leurs membres étaient mutilés. Ils gisaient tristement dans la boue teintée de rouge. Le prix de sa survie. Thranduil n'aurait sûrement pas tué tous ces hommes s'il avait été seul. L'elfine s'en voulait, elle se sentait responsable de leur mort. Un peu plus loin, un cadavre sans tête était abandonné.

« Celui qui a essayé d'attenter à ma vie » se dit-elle en éprouvant de l'effroi.

\- D'autres arrivent ! s'écria Thranduil.

Et ils élancèrent les chevaux au galop.

Le Cerf se maudissait d'avoir imposé la vision des cadavres à l'elleth. Il avait baissé sa vigilance en exposant à Iseult à la mort. Son instinct paternel avait pris le dessus, c'est pourquoi il se sentait responsable d'elle. Quand il lui avait parlé de la Terre du Milieu, il avait vu ses yeux sombres briller d'émerveillement, son regard était celui d'un elfing. En réalité, elle en était un qui avait été poussé à grandir et à murir trop rapidement pour quelqu'un de son espèce. Elle avait tout à apprendre et surtout pour devenir une vraie elleth et oublier ses manières humaines.

Ils entendirent des cris venants de leurs arrières, Iseult se retourna et vit des dizaines d'hommes avec des arbalètes. Une flèche vola, sifflant au-dessus d'elle. Puis d'autres rejoignirent la première. Le cœur battant, Iseult se coucha sur sa monture pour se faire la plus petite possible. Le pont n'était heureusement pas bloqué et ils regagnèrent l'extérieur de la ville en filant comme le vent. Ils étaient à présent hors d'atteinte. Iseult essaya alors de se détendre sans pouvoir bouger la tête qui la lançait. Son ventre gronda, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'elle était partie mais il valait mieux ne pas y penser et fuir le plus loin possible cet endroit dangereux. Sa faim se transforma un à peu en un mal de ventre. Ses cycles allaient arriver. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Elle pesta en son for intérieur, le sort s'acharnait décidemment sur elle. Remuée, blessée, fatiguée, affamée,… elle se pencha en avant et entoura de ses bras l'échine du cheval dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Ne pouvant vaincre le sommeil, elle laissa sa tête tomber et se balancer au rythme du galop. Quand elle commença à somnoler pour de bon, elle sentit son cheval ralentir. Surprise, elle se redressa et vit avec soulagement que Thranduil les menait dans un petit bois moins maladif que les autres.

Voyant que la jeune elfe était dans un piètre état, le roi décida de faire du feu pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer les membres engourdis. Après qu'elle se fut installée, il alla chercher de quoi la nourrir, lui ne ressentait pas la moindre faim. Il trouva un vieux pommier à l'allure déplorable où quelques pommes semblaient s'accrocher avec peine, au moins ne repartirait-elle pas le ventre vide.

\- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais une elfe ? demanda timidement Iseult quand Thranduil fut revenu auprès du feu.

Il soupira intérieurement, il allait de nouveau subir un interrogatoire.

\- Je l'ai su c'est tout, il n'y a aucune explication, c'est dans l'instinct des elfes de se reconnaître, étant une espèce à part entière.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce qui peut différencier concrètement un Homme d'un elfe ?

\- Les elfes ont une apparence pure, ils ont une allure noble. Nous sommes tous imberbes et nous portons les cheveux longs, chez un elfe tout est en finesse et grâce. Mais la seule différence majeure est la forme des oreilles, nous avons des oreilles pointues.

\- Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible… Les miennes ne le sont pas, dit Iseult, abasourdie. Elle hésita un instant puis prit son courage à deux mains. Lentement, elle releva sa chevelure d'argent. Thranduil se figea, en effet ses oreilles n'étaient pas pointues, elles avaient été tranchées. L'horreur se répandit dans ses veines, cette enfant en avait trop vu, elle avait subi les pires hontes et châtiments qu'on puisse faire à son espèce.

\- Qui a osé vous faire ça ? questionna –t-il avec fureur.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Elles… je les ai toujours connues comme ceci.

\- N'avez-vous jamais demandé à votre père pourquoi elles sont dans un tel état ?

\- Non. Je ne supporte pas évoquer mes oreilles, je n'avais qu'une idée, c'était de les cacher et de les oublier. Et surtout je ne savais pas comment elles devaient être.

Et pour la première fois, Iseult osa regarder Thranduil droit dans les yeux.

\- Peut-être, pourriez-vous me montrer comment elles auraient dû être…

Thranduil ne répondit pas, et à son tour il souleva sa majestueuse chevelure blonde, il avait jusque-là pris le soin de les cacher mais ici il ne craignait rien.

Iseult, l'air grave, contempla les oreilles qui venaient d'être découvertes. C'était un spectacle sublime, leurs courbes aiguisées reflétaient parfaitement l'image qu'elle se faisait des elfes. La jeune femme ressentit une profonde tristesse s'ancrer à son cœur et que les larmes ne pourraient pas apaiser. Doucement, ses bras vinrent se serrer autour de ses jambes et sa tête se cala sur ses genoux. Elle laissa errer son regard à travers le brasier qui dansait à quelques pas devant. Thranduil savait qu'il était préférable de la laisser seule, il s'éloigna donc sans bruit dans les ombres menaçantes des arbres.

Iseult entrouvrit légèrement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, la lumière était trop vive. Elle roula sur le ventre et s'étira. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois qu'elle fut habituée aux rayons chauds qui la caressaient, elle jeta un regard circulaire. Devant elle restait un tas de cendre encore tiède, et juste en face d'elle était assis Thranduil qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Heu… Bonjour, dit-elle, encore gauche de sommeil.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite mais finit par répondre, toujours ailleurs, puis il sembla prendre conscience d'Iseult et la regarda avant de se lever :

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir, je vous ai cueilli quelques pommes hier soir, cela vous fera grand bien.

La jeune femme essaya de déchiffrer l'expression de l'elfe mais il portait sans cesse un masque de glace, elle n'insista pas. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait strictement rien à ce roi. S'il avait parlé de son peuple et de son royaume, elle ne savait rien d'autre que son âge approximatif et son statut très important.

 _Qui êtes-vous ?_

Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n'était pas question qu'elle la lui pose. Et puis, une fois arrivée à Eryn Galen, sans doute, il reviendrait à ses obligations et l'oublierait complètement. Qui était-elle pour vouloir connaître un tel être qui lui inspirait un mélange de crainte et de respect ? Elle n'était rien qu'une enfant à ses yeux, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Il devait avoir une connaissance parfaite des moindres nuances de l'existence, ayant vécu assez pour qu'il ne soit plus surpris de rien, n'attendant plus rien de sa vie. Qu'est-qui le retenait ici, au milieu des Hommes ?

Iseult soupira et croqua dans une pomme à la couleur indéfinissable tandis que l'elfe en question préparait les chevaux.

\- Que pensez-vous que l'on commence à organsier votre avenir parmi nous dès ce soir ? demanda Thranduil.

\- Oui, cela me paraît être une bonne idée, il est vrai que je sais pas du tout ce qui m'attend.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai bien quelque chose de vous, dit-il, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tout dépend quoi.

\- Tout dépend de vous.

Mais il savait qu'il mentait.

La journée se passa sans que rien d'extraordinaire ne vienne troubler les deux voyageurs, une sérénité s'était installée entre eux, et seule l'anxiété - de retrouver son royaume pour Thranduil et de ne pas savoir de quoi le futur serait fait pour Iseult - venait entacher.

La lumière était plus vive au fur et à mesure qu'ils allaient vers le Sud, et les arbres en filtraient le moindre rayon, créant ainsi des allées éclatantes aux couleurs rousses. Les feuilles se détachaient et venaient se déposer dans un dernier mouvement à leurs pieds. Ils ne galopaient plus, et s'imprégnaient du silence en cette fin d'après-midi. Bientôt, un lac se déploya devant eux, tout aussi clair que le ciel.

Quelques oies sauvages s'envolèrent au-dessus de l'eau et allèrent sur poser sur la berge. Ce lieu paraissait préservé de tout mal et de la main de l'Homme. Un vent tiède soulevait leurs chevelures, pour la première fois Iseult eut une impression de liberté. Certes, elle allait vers un avenir inconnu, chez un peuple qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers un individu – enfin, connaitre était un bien grand mot – mais elle ne regrettait rien, seulement d'abandonner sa sœur. Hélas les concessions de ce genre faisaient partie de son choix.

A la vue de ce lac, elle n'avait qu'un désir, courir et plonger dedans, comme un enfant. A vrai dire, elle en mourrait d'envie, mais ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça, elle serra la mâchoire mais ne put quitter des yeux la surface étincelante de bleu et d'or.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'elle ait ralenti ou que son regard était trop insistant, mais Thranduil, qui trottait à sa droite, lui dit :

\- A la vue de votre état de saleté, un détour par ce lac ne vous ferait pas le moindre mal.

\- Je ne suis pas sale ! répondit-elle, vexée. Par contre, je ne dirais pas non à une baignade.

Thranduil arrêta son cheval et descendit de selle. Des reflets dorés venaient caresser sa longue chevelure argentée. Il semblait détendu. Il attrapa son cheval par la bride et lança un regard à Iseult avant de dire :

\- J'ai entendu les pas d'un chevreuil non loin d'ici, je m'en vais le chasser.

\- Très bien. Et surtout ne revenez pas trop tôt.

A la vue de la perplexité du roi, elle crut bon d'ajouter :

\- Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une situation délicate.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils et alla attacher son cheval au tronc d'un arbre avant de s'emparer de son petit arc.

\- Je vous donne une demi-heure.

Quand il disparut entre les arbres, la jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant descendre de cheval, de se déshabiller, de courir et de plonger dans l'eau.

Son souffle fut coupé par la froideur de l'eau et elle se crispa. Quand elle toucha de ses pieds le fond vaseux, elle donna une impulsion et remonta à la surface en reprenant son souffle.

Une fois habituée au froid, elle se laissa de nouveau couler, les muscles de son dos se détendirent. Elle ouvrit les yeux, l'eau était suffisamment claire pour qu'elle puisse se repérer. Elle ondula en direction du centre du lac. Pendant quelques minutes, elle nagea tranquillement. Ensuite, à l'aide du savon qu'elle avait emportée elle se lava une fois le travail accompli, ce fut au tour de ses vêtements. Après les avoir étendu, elle se rhabilla avec la tenue de rechange qu'elle avait emportée.

Iseult tressait ses cheveux quand Thranduil revint victorieux de sa chasse, le cadavre du chevreuil sur l'épaule.

Il le posa à quelques mètres de leurs affaires, le sang des hommes tués la veille et celui de l'animal avait imprégné ses vêtements.

\- Vous devriez aller vous laver, dit Iseult, un brin dégoutée.

Thranduil baissa son regard, il semblait enfin prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel il était.

\- Allez donc préparer un feu.

\- Oui, Votre Majesté.

Elle le vit grimacer.

\- Appelez-moi Thranduil pour l'instant, Votre Majesté est trop officiel, nous sommes presque des fugitifs.

\- Bien sûr… Thranduil.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'eau, Iseult décida d'aller chercher du bois.

\- Iseult ! appela l'elfe.

Elle se retourna vivement. Au bout de son bras tendu, pendait son corset humide.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ce fut au tour de l'elfine de grimacer.

\- Mon corset.

\- Evidemment que c'est un corset. Seulement je voulais savoir pourquoi celui-ci a une armature en métal.

Iseult soupira, elle n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet.

\- Il me maintient le dos en place, Quand j'avais huit ans je suis tombée des remparts et j'ai miraculeusement survécu. (Elle haussa les épaules :) Les médecins ne comprenaient pas comment je m'en étais tirée avec seulement un dos en miette, mais maintenant je me dis que c'était parce que j'avais encore mes capacités elfiques.

Thranduil l'observait gravement.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, continua-t-elle.

\- Considérez pourtant cela comme un honneur, beaucoup m'ont imploré pour l'obtenir, répliqua-t-il, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

\- Justement, moi je vous implore de ne pas me l'accorder.

L'expression de Thranduil redevint plus sérieuse.

\- Je pourrais dire que vous êtes un être malchanceux, mais je ne crois pas en la chance. Je ne crois pas au hasard. Peut-être que le mal s'acharne sur vous, comme il le fait pour moi. Vous et moi, nous nous ressemblons, plus que vous ne le croyez. Je suis intransigeant avec moi-même, je le serai donc avec vous, c'est la seule façon de survivre. Et c'est pourquoi vous ne m'inspirez pas de la pitié.

Iseult ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier. Que pouvait-on répondre à cela ? Elle le laissa seul, allant faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Ce soir, ils verraient ensemble ce que l'avenir leur réserverait.

* * *

Any comments ?

Je sais que le fandom du Seigneur des Anneaux s'éteint peu à peu donc c'est une bonne raison pour se manifester (raison qui m'a notamment poussée à publier ce début)

Une suite mérite-t-elle de voir le jour ou mon histoire est-elle moisie ?


End file.
